Philoctetes
Philoctetes, in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Philoctet welcher meistens nur Phil genannt wird, ist ein Bewohner der Welt Arena des Olymps und kommt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep vor. In Kingdom Hearts III ist er ein Bewohner der Welt Olymp Aussehen Phil ist ein Satyr, was eine Mischung aus Mensch und Ziege ist. Sein Oberkörper ist menschlich und sein Unterkörper ist der von einer Ziege. Er hat rotes Haar und trägt zwei kleine Hörner auf dem Kopf. Sein Bart ist passender weise ein Kinnbart, welcher auch Ziegenbart genannt wird. Seine Nase ist dick und rot und seine Augenbrauen sind in der Mitte zusammengewachsen. Er wirkt auch stark behaart, da sein Brustkorb und seine Oberarme mit längeren Haar bedeckt sind. Auch hat er einen sehr dicken runden Bauch, was als ein Zeichen für sein doch höheres Alters sein soll. Persönlichkeit Phil zeigt sich nicht sehr oft als schlauer Satyr, da er oftmals Tipps geben will und z.B. sagt: "Ich sag dir zwei Wörter: GEWINNE!" Dies passiert recht häufig. Dennoch ist er ein sehr lieber Satyr, auch wenn er das nicht sofort zeigt, da er sich viel Sorgen um Hercules macht, sobald dieser in der Klemme steckt, obwohl dieser ja ein Held und Halbgott ist und somit nicht so einfach besiegt werden kann. Bericht Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' ''Kingdom Hearts'' Er trifft Sora das erste Mal in der Eingangshalle der Arena. Dort verwechselt er ihn mit Hercules, da er nicht zu den drei Freunden hinüber sieht. Er sagt Sora, er soll einen Stein wegschieben, als dieser ihm allerdings entgegnet, dass er zu schwer für ihn sei, bemerkt Phil endlich, dass er da gar nicht seinen Schüler hinter sich stehen hat. Von nun an beschließt er, die drei Freunde auszubilden, damit sie auch wahre Helden werden können. Später müssen sich Sora, Donald und Goofy in einem Turnier behaupten, in welchem Cloud ihr letzter Gegner ist. Nachdem sie diesen besiegt haben, taucht allerdings Kerberos, Hades treuem Wächter, zum Eingang der Unterwelt auf und fängt an gegen Hercules zu kämpfen. Nach einem harten Kampf kann Cerberus besiegt werden und die Arena ist wieder sicher. Nach diesem Ereignis ernennt Phil die drei Freunde zu Juniorhelden. Von nun an bietet er auch regelmäßig Turniere an, in denen Sora allein oder mit seinen Freunden teilnehmen kann. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Phil befindet sich in der Arena des Olymps und denkt Roxas sei der neue Schüler, welchen Hercules ausgesucht hatte. Roxas kämpft in einigen Turnieren gegen Herzlose und wird von Phil trainiert. Eines Tages findet er allerdings heraus, dass Roxas gar nicht derjenige ist, denn Hercules herausgesucht hat. Ihm stört das ganze allerdings wenig und somit trainiert er Roxas auch weiterhin, damit dieser ein wahrer Held wird. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Phil befindet sich noch immer in der Arena des Olymps und ist dabei Hercules zu trainieren. Letzterer wird in letzter Zeit immer häufiger von Hades Kämpfern konfrontiert. Nachdem er versucht für eine Weile einen Ersatzhelden aufzutreiben wird er von Demyx von der Organisation XIII niedergeschlagen. Währenddessen muss Hercules gegen die Hydra kämpfen und Sora versucht Megara aus der Gefangenschaft von Hades zu befreien. Nachdem Hercules seinen Gegner anscheinend besiegt hat kommt er seinen Freunden zu Hilfe. Später merken die Freunde allerdings, dass die Hydra nicht wirklich tot ist sondern nur vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt war. Inzwischen hat das riesige Monster die Arena völlig zerstört. Nachdem die Hydra besiegt ist verfällt Hercules in tiefer Trauer und sagt sich er hätte versagt. Diese Einstellung behält er bis zu einem weiteren Besuch von Sora und seinen Freunden auch bei. Nachdem Sora die Arena mal wieder besuchen kommt bemerkt er, dass Hercules immer noch in tiefer Trauer gestürzt ist. Nachdem er Auron dabei hilft, wieder er selbst zu werden, kämpfen Sora, Auron, Donald und Goofy gegen Hades, welcher Megara gerade in die Unterwelt geworfen hat. Nachdem Hercules sie retten kann bekämpft er mit den anderen Hades. Der Kampf ist schnell entschieden und Sora gewinnt. Von nun an hat Hercules sein Selbstvertrauen wieder. Phil bietet in Kingdom Hearts II keine Turniere mehr an, da man von nun an in der Unterweltarena Turniere austrägt. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' In Kingdom Hearts coded hat Phil keinen großen Auftritt. Er steht anfangs vor seiner Arena und kommt nicht hinein, da der Eingang von Blöcken versperrt ist. Er will Sora anfangs davon abraten, da dieser kein Held ist. Doch Sora beseitigt die Blöcke ohne Probleme und geht durch das frisch aufgetauchte Schlüsselloch hindurch. Als Sora später zusammen mit Hercules und Cloud wieder aus dem Labyrinth kommt, bedankt er sich zusammen mit Hercules bei ihm, dass er den Helden wieder gebracht hat. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Trivia *Er scheint nicht zählen zu können, da er öfters Tipps geben will und eine Anzahl von Wörtern angibt, welche aber nie stimmt. *In Kingdom Hearts III sagt er kein Wort, da der japanische Synchronsprecher Ichirō Nagai verstorben ist und aus Respekt ihm gegenüber kein neuer Synchronsprecher eingesetzt wurde. Weblinks